blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Kohina Hiruko
"}} |image gallery=yes }} Kohina Hiruko (蛭子 小比奈, ひるこ こひな, Hiruko Kohina) is an Initiator and Kagetane Hiruko's daughter. Appearance Kohina Hiruko is a 10 years old girl, who, despite her petty physique, is extremely powerful. She possesses thick eyelashes that surround oval eyes and big, red irises. She, as well, spots thin eyebrows, a snub nose and small lips. Further; her ears, which are partially hidden underneath several strands of hair, appear small. Kohina keeps her hair in scraggy standard, jutting outwards towards every direction, with visible packs of her hair covering most of her forehead and the parts of her cheeks.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 Kohina dons a small dress with many intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displays a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. Around her neck, with lighter outlines visible as well, the blouse is gifted with a hole revealing a small portion of her chest. Further; her stomach is covered by a slightly thicker adornment that spots a display of complex artwork. On the back, Kohina dons a piece of clothing that allows her to sheath her double blades. Finally, the bottom of the dress that covers her lower regions seems to have two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light color.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 19 Personality Kohina, like her father, gives off a cruel psyche and will annihilate those that stand in her way without any remorse.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 4-5 She, however, seems to question her father when it comes to ending someone's life, demonstrated when she asks him if she could kill Rentaro Satomi, who was pointing a gun at them at that time,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 19-20 and later when she also repeats the same action with Enju Aihara. She also displays a revengeful persona against those that have previously corrupted her plans or saved someone she aimed to kill. When said events happen, she loses her cool and badmouths the ones she fights, calling them weak.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 49 History Not much is known of Kohina's past, although, it has been stated that she possesses praying mantis Gastrea gene, and that when she is in possession of swords or blades she is invincible. Her license, along with her father's, has been revoked due to several problematic movements; with an IP Rank of 134 when they were part of Civil Security.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Civil Security arc Kohina, around the area where a Gastrea was located, calls her father on his phone, and is told that he will meet with her outside in a few seconds.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 The Cursed Children arc At the meeting where several Civil Security Corporations were called by Seitenshi, Kohina and Kagetane enter the room, uninvited. She passes by Rentaro quietly, unnoticed, and climbs up the table where he father is standing. She introduces herself, and informs the people in the room that she is an Initiator. She looks at Rentaro pointing his gun at them and asks Kagetane if she can cut him down, only to be told that she can do so other day. Her sword, dripping blood, shakes along with her body as she tries to bear said desire. She stands next to Kagetane as he speaks to Civil Security about the case Seitenshi just spoke about; claiming that he will get it first. Before long, they are ambushed by Shōgen Ikuma and his Initiator, Kayo Senju. However, she is protected by Kagetane's Repulsion Shield. After the two leave a box in front of Rentaro and overpower the people present, they escape through the destroyed window behind them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 18-34 Kohina comes crashing down when Kagetane orders her to cut off Rentaro's right arm. However, he dodges her attack, but she regains her posture quickly and appears behind him stating that if he keeps moving she will cut off his head. Before she can continue her assaults, Enju interferes as she kicks her from above. Kohina questions her appearance, and when she receives an answer, she admits to Enju that she is model mantis Initiator and that she will remember. She points her sword at Enju, but before she can attack, Kagetane stops her as he reminds her their reason for coming. Standing next to her father as he invites Rentaro to join forces with him, Kohina is shocked when Rentaro denies. Afterwards, the two leave the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-9 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc A few days later, Kohina reappears and directly attacks Enju whilst Kagetane handles Rentaro. She uses tremendous force to cut down the trees nearby in an attempt to kill Enju; smiling devilishly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 40-41 Their fight is quick to end as Rentaro interrupts them by shooting at Kohina to allow Enju time to escape. Angry, she heads towards Rentaro when Kagetane forbids her from chasing Enju, stabbing the young boy in the back with her dual swords as she calls him weak. Moving her body back to evade Rentaro's counterattack, Kohina follows Kagetane's league as he gets the case and shoots Rentaro, leaving him to die.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 47-51 Shortly thereafter, inside a forest infested with high level Gastrea, Kohina and her father are spotted by various Civil Securities around the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 22 Kohina, inside a building alongside her father, is ambushed by Shōgen Ikuma and many Civil Securities surrounding the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 1 The two manage to kill the Civil Securities opposing them, including Shōgen, whom they kill by stabbing him with his own sword.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 12 The duo is soon enough confronted once again by Rentaro and Enju. Kohina readies her blades as she looks at the angry Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Abilities Initiator (イニシエーター Inishiētō): Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Kohina has gained superhuman abilities; thus becoming a member of Civil Security and receiving a Promoter as her partner.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 She is a Model Mantis Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 *'Initiator's Ability: Physique': Kohina, having Gastrea blood running through her veins, exhibits tremendous physical strength when in midst of a battle. During the time she confronted Rentaro and nearly took his life, she destroyed the terrain around them with a single slash of her blades. Further, she was able to block Enju's attack whilst fighting Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 3 Her abilities are also displayed when she confronted Enju, executing multiple trees in her vicinity in spite of her opponent being one to possess similar powers to hers.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 40 *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': Kohina displays tremendous agility, being one to pass by several Civil Security members swiftly without being noticed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 When she engaged in a battle to kill Rentaro, she was able to rapidly attack the latter several times with tremendous speed without a second to waste; changing her body's posture in mere seconds and even defend against Enju's powerful kick whilst handling Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 3-4 She is also capable of clearing the path before her with a single slash of her double blades, and overpower Enju in battle.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 39-40 *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': As an Initiator, Kohina possesses superior recovery speed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 Equipment Short Swords (脇差 Wakizashi): Kohina's main weapons of choice. Kohina displays great mastery over said weapons, destroying rocky terrains in a single slash,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-3 and completely clearing paths covered in trees of high altitudes in mere seconds in one swift motion. She was also capable of easily overpowering Enju in combat utilizing them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 47 She keeps both swords encased in light-colored sheaths, which are attached to straps on the back of her dress. The hilt of each sword is adorned with light-colored strapping, which encircles its length. The pommel of these weapons spots a crescent design, with many openings in the center. When out of their sheaths, the swords are regular blades with tremendous cutting power.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 20 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kohina, sitting on the edge of a building's roof, looks at the vast vicinity before her as her father speaks about Rentaro's inability to protect anything.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 14 Quotes *(To Kagetane Hiruko) "Papa! Enju ran away! I want to cut her! I want to chase her!"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 48 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Even though you're weak! Even though you're weak!! Even though you're weak!!!" Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Initiator Category:Female Category:Cursed Children Category:Former Civil Security members Category:Villains Category:Featured Article